


【九泽】小树林

by zxdm9



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9
Kudos: 11





	【九泽】小树林

Summary：野战＋车震＋发Q期+初ye+腿交

occ/极烂  
  
私设九泽在一起后第一个发Q期

为什么加发Q期？

因为我实在想不到除了生理状况。还有什么会让两个宅男不在家里做跑去野战。。

️️️锋泽坏掉了真的坏掉了

金碧辉煌的大厅，橘黄色的灯光。陳零九的关节一下一下的敲在玻璃桌面上，一副漫不经心的散漫样子，目光却不曾离开过角落的一张圆桌，叩击桌面的频率越来越密集，陳零九觉得自己快要失控了。

事情还要从10分钟前说起，好不容易两人都有时间，便打打闹闹的来的一家圈内人开的馆子。邱锋泽明显兴奋极了，连声音都没压着，独特的嗓音带着撒娇的意味往陳零九耳朵里传。结果这声音就被别人听了去。

“Kenny？你怎么在这？”一个大叔模样的人走近，手自然的放在邱锋泽的头顶。

陳零九眉头一簇，他可不是什么好脾气的人，唰的一下起身，充满敌意的看着突然出现的人。管他是谁呢，邱锋泽是我的东西，不碰别人的东西是基本的礼貌。

“内个……零九…我马上回来”邱锋泽礼貌的把那人的手拿下，看着两人剑拔弩张的样子，邱锋泽轻笑到。

他们都快聊了半小时了，陳零九盯着邱锋泽笑僵了的脸。默默的翻了一个白眼，都说了不喜欢的就直接拒绝啊，傻子一样，笑个毛啊。很快陳零九就发现事情没那么简单，那人屡屡握住邱锋泽的手，甚至还凑的格外的近。那股难闻的汽油味信息素都飘到这里来了，陳零九暗暗想着，和我没有可比性。

等等……信息素？

那股汽油味道里似乎还夹杂着若有似无的奶香。可是，邱锋泽是Beta啊？陳零九还没来得及给自己一个答复。就看见那人试图把手放在邱锋泽白衬衫下露出的细腰上，身体快于意识猛的站起，大步走向被攥住手腕的邱锋泽。一把拍掉作祟的手，捏着人的下巴，往软嘟嘟的嘴上印了一下。

“你可以滚了。”

陳零九根本不想和这个人渣废话，打横抱起邱锋泽往外走。一口咬住红透了的耳垂，压低了声音，咬牙切齿道，“你和他喝酒了？”

邱锋泽觉得热的慌，但他单纯认为是羞耻的原因。

陳零九看见那人晃神，一副拒不回答的样子。只觉得一股气直直的往天灵盖冲，发了狠一样的咬上邱锋泽还泛着水光的嘴唇，留下一个不深不浅的牙印。

“还没吸取教训呢”陳零九无奈抱紧了人。

他们就保持着这个姿势走到了停车场，把一言不发的邱锋泽塞进副驾驶，陳零九启动了车子。密闭的空间里，一丝幽香慢慢发酵，邱锋泽似乎意识到了事情的不对头。

“零九……那边停一下”

陳零九往小路拐去，没想到旁边的人直接下了车，往一片密集的树林走去。

“欸……那个人不会和你说什么了吧？”陳零九担心的追上他，从背后一把环住邱锋泽的腰，把头搁在他的肩膀上，闷声说到。

邱锋泽似乎在发抖，“你到底怎么了啦…没事吧”陳零九迟迟没有得到回应，软下声音嘟哝着。邱锋泽全身一震，吓得陳零九紧紧搂着他。但下一秒，浓郁的奶香就炸裂开来，陳零九被甜腻的味道逼红了眼睛，他从没想过omega的信息素能如此有侵略性。苦涩的咖啡味交融进奶味里，在空气里缠绵。

“锋泽……你…是omega？”明明之前说的是Beta啊，陳零九不得不承认，面对ao天生的吸引力。知道自己的伴侣是omega，他很开心。

“呜……我没有要骗你…”邱锋泽急切的抓住陳零九的手，语无伦次的解释到，“原本要去做腺体摘取手术的！时间太赶……不会太久的……”

“摘取？”陳零九的语调低沉下来，“不许”

“可……可是我…我不要和零九分开”邱锋泽眼眶红了半圈。

“为什么要分开”陳零九和邱锋泽贴的很紧，鼻尖对鼻尖，能感受到灼热的呼吸喷在脸上，“我们不适合分开”

“明明是你自己说不喜欢omega……”邱锋泽小声吐槽到。

“……”什么时候的事。哦……靠北……很早以前，有一个疯狂的omega粉丝，发情了不打抑制剂，在他工作的地方乱转希望能碰见他，然后……那次简直是个悲剧，当然那位粉丝也没如愿，陳零九倒是吃了一堆药片来维持正常。紧随其后的一个采访里，陳零九就毫不掩饰的对此事表示了鄙夷。

“你就是太喜欢我了”陳零九语重心长的摸了摸那颗头，那都多久以前的事情了，也亏他能翻到。

嗯？那股汽油味好像还在。

屁孩陳零九心里严重不平衡了，后果很严重。

“所以……你现在是……在发情期？”

“那杯酒……可能真的有诱发剂”邱锋泽浑身滚烫，他虽然之前也有经历过发情期，但是从来没有alpha陪在他身边，最多也就是拿个玩具，晕几天什么的。ao的发情期契合不是盖的，生理反应比什么都真实。

“幹”陳零九气愤的咒骂到，自家恋人太受欢迎可偏偏还是个缺心眼的，他凑上邱锋泽散发着热度的腺体，准备先给人个临时标记。等等在把人染上自己的味道，看看谁还敢窥视他的东西。

“不……不要”邱锋泽偏着脑袋躲闪，被陳零九环住的身子乱动，“直接给我……我可以的”

“在这？”陳零九眉目间皆是戏谑的神色。

邱锋泽没有回答他，他靠着树干嘟了嘟嘴，一副索吻的样子。陳零九被甜腻的奶味勾引的不轻，发狠的啃咬上邱锋泽微张的小嘴，用舌头去舔吻那人的牙床。邱锋泽被亲的舒服了，愉快的看着抓狂的陳零九。

陳零九很不爽，他一把扯开邱锋泽扣得整整齐齐的白衬衫，哗啦哗啦扣子散落一地。

陳零九掐着邱锋泽的乳尖，幼稚的威胁到“你别以为我不敢”

“啊啊啊……我…还要…啊…穿的……嗯……”邱锋泽的全身泛起了潮红，眼眶瞬间湿了，露出一副难以自持的表情。

“这里这么敏感……让我很生气”陳零九看着邱锋泽情动的样子，不经想逗逗他。干燥的唇轻吻红肿立起的乳尖，邱锋泽难受的喘着。

“我……嗯…我没有……嗯……只是……会想着……零九……自己摸……而已”邱锋泽断断续续的吐出句子，整张脸都烧了起来。出于生理反应，性器已经高高扬起，把宽松的裤子都顶起了帐篷。后面也不断分泌着粘稠的液体，顺着臀形从大腿根往下流，让后面又黏又湿。

陳零九似乎明了他想表达的意思，拉下他的裤子，握住邱锋泽的性器套弄起来。邱锋泽的颈部扬起一个优美的弧度，陳零九看着白皙脖子上滚动的喉结，凑上去细细舔舐，邱锋泽也不压抑甜美的叫床声，热情的抱着陳零九。

“哈……这里没有润滑……会弄伤你的…”陳零九也觉得满身燥热，但理智告诉他，这是邱锋泽的第一次，要好好让他爱上这个运动，润滑一定要有。

“我……嗯…我……可以…用腿……帮你”邱锋泽觉得自己简直是精虫上脑，抬起手遮住自己布满潮红的眼角，不想看见陳零九的反应。

这个人到底为什么知道这么多？？

邱锋泽双手支在粗糙的树皮上，裤子已经掉到脚踝，陳零九把滚烫的性器塞进那双微微颤抖的细腿里。柔软的腿根，陳零九常常会在里面留下大大小小的牙印。邱锋泽被烫的直打了个哆嗦，他能清楚的感受到一条一条的青筋。

陳零九开始抽插起来，邱锋泽腿间的空气发出噗噗的响声，白嫩的地方被快速的动作鞭挞的血红。邱锋泽一没忍住，卸了力。陳零九就探到他耳边，“腿要再靠拢点哦”  
邱锋泽眼里都是水汽，却紧紧的夹住了那根东西，暧昧的晃着屁股磨蹭它。

陳零九横冲直撞的顶起胯来，那根滚烫粗大的东西猛的擦过敏感的会阴，邱锋泽尖叫起来，闷哼从鼻腔里溢出。陳零九用手挤压着邱锋泽的臀肉，让它们更好的服务自己。邱锋泽能明显感觉到，陳零九每次都狠狠的戳上那块嫩肉，仿佛只需要那块嫩肉就满足了。邱锋泽的腿内烫的吓人，几乎要被陳零九撞的变形，邱锋泽的前列腺液滴滴答答的流了一地。就像在干他的后面一样，陳零九想到，下一秒，他的液体就射了邱锋泽一大腿根。

“去车上，有润滑”陳零九把人颤抖个不停的腿盘到自己腰上，黏糊的液体沾的他也满身都是。邱锋泽羞耻的把头埋进陳零九怀里，感受着咖啡的气味。陳零九看到邱锋泽光裸的后背，把自己的外套盖在人身上，邱锋泽满足的叹息出声，被熟悉的信息素包裹，他发出了猫一样的胡噜声。

陳零九坐在车后排，眼神迷离的邱锋泽坐在他腿上，接受他的服务，几根手指在后穴进进出出。邱锋泽一口咬上陳零九的肩膀，呜咽个不停“嗯……舒服……要”

陳零九缓慢的进入，穴口一收一缩的盛情邀请着他，媚肉像是讨好一样贴着顶进体内的性器。邱锋泽难耐的呻吟到，后面被一寸一寸的缓慢碾过，初经人事的邱锋泽只觉得脑袋里绽开了满天的烟花，轰鸣作响。被满满当当的进入到最深的时候，邱锋泽无助的抓住陳零九的手，向他撒娇“嗯……啊…难受” 软糯的嗓音让陳零九只想把人狠狠的弄哭。

“锋泽的里面又热又软，真想好好调教一下这些不知廉耻的软肉呢”

“呜……你…不…不要…说……嗯……”

陳零九不断撞送让性器闯入更深的地方，挺腰撞着磨着肠道深处最敏感的地方。邱锋泽只觉得一阵晕眩后，海浪般汹涌的快感吞没了他，火热的肠道吸着陳零九的性器不让它离开，“哈……好棒…零九～摸摸前面”

邱锋泽一副被操开了的样子，后面是一片湿滑，肿胀的穴口还在饥渴的吞吐着陳零九的东西。淫乱的流着水，皮质的座椅上全是湿漉漉的痕迹。拉着陳零九的手就要揉弄前面硬的高高挺起的东西。

“锋泽……不能摸那里…”Omega的发情期会很长，如果不停的射精，到最后只能干性高潮的话会很难受的。

邱锋泽露出一个难过的表情，但很快他就来不及去担心这些有的没的了。后面的每一处褶皱都被悉心的照顾到，舒服的整个肠壁都止不住痉挛着，极软极湿，讨好地吸附贴合着阴茎的形状，乖得似乎使点劲压着侧壁操能渗下水来。邱锋泽被逼的挺起腰椎来，承受那一次比一次深的撞击，肠液随着动作在穴口边缘牵出粘稠的银丝，晕于空气中尽渲染成淫糜的气氛。

“哈……哈…零九……最棒了…还要…嗯……填满我”

陳零九搂住欲求不满的人，明明就快要受不住了，一开口全是小声发抖的闷哼和呜咽。睫毛湿成一片，被自己咬的殷红的唇微微张开，露出柔软浅红的舌尖。陳零九对着敏感点不知疲倦的抽弄，不断拍打那个紧闭的腔口，邱锋泽的小腹都被压出了形状。那块最隐秘的地方已经被打开，陳零九着迷的顶撞着那块柔软的地方。

“呜嗯……嗯……嗯…”邱锋泽的理智终于消失殆尽，放声大叫着射了出来。陳零九在肠壁上又抽插了几下，滚烫的液体就灌进了邱锋泽的身体。

陳零九细碎的亲吻温柔的落在邱锋泽的眼帘上，一口咬上那块甜腻的腺体，咖啡的味道撞上奶。

—

“干嘛不成结！干嘛不标记我！！”邱锋泽趴在陳零九怀里，凶巴巴的问到。

“反正你也一刻都离不开我”

也是，三天发情期，邱锋泽几乎是赖在了陳零九身上。对此陳零九表示很满意，“满身都是我的味道”

“你！回答我的问题！”

“听说男人生孩子会压到前列腺哦”

“威！！到底在想什么啦”

————————————————————————————

野战和车震太难了

最不会写的两个放到一起

完全ooc

  


  


  



End file.
